The present invention generally relates to a picture processing apparatus and a picture display apparatus equipped with the image processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an image processing apparatus equipped with an arrangement for converting a frame rate of an input image signal, and also to an image display apparatus provided with the above-described image processing apparatus.
Very recently, as techniques capable of improving display performance of moving pictures, a so-called “frame rate conversion” technical idea has been proposed. This “frame rate conversion” technique is capable of producing a signal having a new frame stream by combining a plurality of frames contained in an input picture signal with interpolation frames which are produced inside the own apparatus by using motion vectors of the input picture signal. As a result, unnatural motion (for example, feelings of “after image” and wobbling feelings) occurred in displays of motion pictures can be improved, so that the performance capable of representing moving pictures can be improved.
In order to improve the moving picture display performance, interpolation frames must be produced in high precision. To this end, it is necessarily require to improve detecting precision as to motion vectors which are employed so as to produce these interpolation frames. As to conventional techniques capable of improving the detecting precision for the motion vectors, for instance, JP-A-2002-27414 (refer to paragraph “0009” and FIG. 9) has been disclosed.